Hysteria
by Haganemaru
Summary: Harry disparaît chaque nuit à la même heure. Tous terminent leur septième année mais le comportement de Celui-qui-a-vaincu angoisse Hermione et Ron qui décident de le retrouver, usant de la Carte du Maraudeur…


**Auteur : **Haganemaru

**Bêta** : Toujours ma fidèle Tamaki, merci à elle malgré un esclavagisme très poussé XD

**Genre** : Songfic/SoftYaoi/

**Pairing** : Draco x Harry / Ron x Hermione

**Disclaimer** : J. est la propriétaire et la créatrice de cette Saga énorme qui est Harry Potter, merci à elle.

**Résumé** : Harry disparaît chaque nuit à la même heure. Tous terminent leur septième année mais le comportement de « Celui-qui-a-vaincu » angoisse Hermione et Ron qui décident de le retrouver, usant de la Carte du Maraudeur…

**Spoils** : voui ? et non XD

**Note de l'auteur **: Donc, suite à une musique entêtante qui est « Hystéria » de Muse, me voici donc contrainte et hypnotisée de faire cet OS… cherchez pas la cause XD

Bref, sur ce…

* * *

Ron lança à nouveau le sortilège « Tempus » face à lui afin de vérifier encore une fois mais non, rien n'avait changé depuis les vingt dernières minutes où Harry avait quitté le dortoir.

Le jeune homme se redressa, regardant sans les voir les silhouettes endormies de Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas et Neville Londubat. Ceux-ci continuaient de dormir du sommeil du juste, Neville gesticulant dans son sommeil avec de petit « Non, professeur, j'ai terminé ma potion »… le pauvre, il était vraiment traumatisé par Rogue au point d'en cauchemarder… enfin, Ron comprenait parfaitement son point de vue, l'homme était terrifiant au naturel donc déformé dans un cauchemar…

Il frissonna… non, en fait, il ne voulait pas savoir à quoi ressemblait le « Rogue » de Neville dans ses songes.

Son regard bleu se reposa sur le lit défait de Harry et Ron se gratta machinalement le nez, frottant sans le voir ses taches de rousseur. Sa main remonta pour passer dans ses cheveux roux ébouriffés et il ramena ses genoux contre son torse pour appuyer ses bras dessus, se demandant quoi faire.

Ce n'était pas comme si Harry avait « disparu » pour la première fois, ce genre de comportement avait commencé peu de temps après leur retour à Poudlard. Chaque nuit, le brun se volatilisait et revenait quelques heures après. Les premières fois, Ron n'avait pas fait attention, mais en voyant le regard vert un peu cerné de son meilleur ami, il commença à l'observer davantage.

Harry allait mal, cela se voyait parfaitement. Le regard flou, un peu dans la lune, il ne répondait plus aux attaques de certains Serpentard ni aux réflexions de Rogue, seul Malfoy réussissait à le sortir de sa torpeur. Ses cheveux toujours ébouriffés par ses mains impatientes, Harry se laissait guider par ses deux meilleurs amis à travers le château, Hermione confiant le jeune « Survivant » aux soins de Ron lorsque leurs cours différaient.

Tout se passait pourtant bien. Au retour de cette effroyable bataille contre Voldemort, Harry était revenu hanté, le regard vide avant de s'endormir profondément, tombant aux pieds de Draco Malfoy qui, malgré tout, le porta rapidement jusqu'à l'infirmerie toute proche, l'air hautain avant de partir continuer la bataille pour chasser les Mangemorts.

Ron n'en revenait toujours pas que la famille Malfoy et même Rogue aient été des espions à la solde de Dumbledore. Ils cachaient bien leur jeu, même si ce côté hautain et méprisant était toujours là. Les Malfoy ne supportaient pas les Weasley et c'était réciproque, il n'y avait aucun atomes crochus entre eux et cela les poussait à se bouffer la face dès qu'ils se croisaient… enfin, moins qu'entre Harry et Malfoy fils. L'absence d'alchimie entre eux n'était plus à prouver et la haine féroce qu'ils ressentaient depuis sept ans perdurait encore et toujours.

Pourtant, un relâchement du côté « Serpentard hautain et pète-cul » était visible. Il n'attaquait plus que Harry et ignorait Ron et Hermione, ses regards semblaient être figés sur Harry comme une hyène sur son steak. Ils se battaient, les coups pleuvaient, les corps se coinçaient contre les murs avec une ardeur qui aurait pu être troublante si les deux ne se détestaient pas à ce point…

« Tempus »

Encore une fois, le temps avait passé sans le retour de Harry et cette fois-ci, Ron se décida à aller le chercher. Le jeune homme enfila rapidement sa cape sur son pyjama à rayures. Il plongea la main sous le matelas de Harry, et trouva la Carte du Maraudeur ainsi que la soyeuse cape d'invisibilité, le faisant tiquer.

Harry n'allait vraiment pas bien s'il se promenait dans Poudlard sans sa cape. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la porte et sortit discrètement de la pièce, rejoignant peu de temps après la salle commune où un feu vif brûlait encore, entretenu sûrement par les elfes de maison. Ron posa la carte sur une table et sursauta soudainement en sentant une main dans son dos.

« Tu fais quoi ? » souffla la voix de Hermione, le décontractant.

« Je vais chercher Harry »

« Il a encore disparu ? »

« Ouais… mais ces temps-ci, il est trop bizarre pour le laisser seul » répondit Ron.

Le jeune homme se retourna vers sa petite amie, l'embrassant en rougissant, pas encore habitué à cette relation assez nouvelle avec son ancienne meilleure amie devenue « meilleure petite amie ». La jeune fille avait torsadé sa masse de cheveux bruns sur une épaule et était également vêtue de sa cape noire de sorcière. Un sourcil taquin levé sous le regard étonné de Ron, Hermione roula des yeux avant de le pousser, toussotant dans sa main en sortant sa baguette pour la pointer sur le parchemin.

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. »

Un pouffement lui répondit alors que sur le papier, le dessin du château se formait peu à peu. La jeune femme leva son regard marron interrogatif sur Ron et le découvrit avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est bien la première fois que je t'entends dire ça, Hermione »

« Idiot » soupira amoureusement Hermione en lui souriant.

Se penchant en duo sur le parchemin, ils découvrirent les pas de Rusard qui sillonnait encore le château, le trottinement de Dumbledore dans son bureau, faisant on ne sait quoi et surtout, ce qu'on refusait de savoir. Ils virent également apparaître les traces d'un Serpentard sortant des cachots, Blaise Zabini. Leurs regards inquiets parcoururent les lieux à la recherche de leur ami mais rien de rien, Harry semblait avoir disparu.

« La Salle sur Demande » souffla Hermione.

« Tu crois ? Qu'est-ce qu'il foutrait là-dedans ? » marmonna Ron.

« Ton langage, Ron… je ne sais pas, mais je suis sûre qu'il doit y être… »

« Nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher, Zabini semble se diriger vers ce point également. »

Sans un mot et sans se consulter, les deux jeunes sorciers sortirent rapidement de leur salle commune, partant au pas de course vers la Salle sur Demande, connaissant le chemin par cœur mais se fiant à la Carte du Maraudeur au cas où Rusard ou un autre serait dans les parages. Ils arrivèrent dans le couloir de la salle et se figèrent.

Zabini se tenait face à eux, attendant sagement, appuyé contre le mur face à celui dissimulant l'entrée de la salle. Le jeune Serpentard portait comme eux sa cape de Poudlard aux couleurs de sa maison mais un regard un peu inquiet était sur son visage, air qui disparut aussitôt qu'il vit apparaître les deux Gryffondor. Le jeune homme se redressa de toute sa hauteur même s'il restait légèrement plus petit que Ron et leva un sourcil hautain.

« Zabini » grogna Ron « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ».

« Et tu peux me dire en quoi ça te regarde Weasley ? » siffla le jeune Serpentard.

« Du calme » marmonna Hermione en jetant un rapide coup d'œil sur la carte serrée entre ses mains.

Le silence se fit alors que les trois sorciers se fusillaient du regard. La haine entre les maisons Gryffondor et Serpentard n'était plus à démontrer malheureusement.

« Zabini… que fais-tu là » demanda poliment la jeune fille.

Après un regard hautain, le jeune homme daigna répondre « Je cherche quelqu'un ».

« Qui ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Draco Malfoy, en quoi cela vous regarde ? » s'enquit Blaise.

Les regards horrifiés de Ron et Hermione se croisèrent alors qu'ils parcouraient rapidement les allées de Poudlard sur la carte, pas de blond hautain visible, ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose…

« Ne me dis pas qu'ils se battent la nuit également » souffla Ron.

« Pardon ? » demanda Blaise « De quoi tu parles Weasley ? ».

« Pourquoi t'être dirigé ici, Zabini ? » questionna Hermione.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais vous répondre sur mes faits et gestes »

« Réponds, bordel ! » s'impatienta Ron.

« Tsss… il y a deux jours, j'ai suivi Draco et il a disparu dans ce couloir, cette nuit encore, il n'est pas dans son lit. »

« Comme Harry donc. » conclut Hermione en se mordillant la lèvre du bas.

« Potter ? »

« Oui, on le recherche également. »

« Pourquoi ils seraient ensemble dans la Salle sur Demande ? Ça n'a pas de sens ! » souffla Ron.

Sous leurs yeux, il se mit à faire les cent pas face au mur, le fixant avec de plus en plus d'impatience alors qu'il marmonnait entre ses dents, amenant un regard hautain mais interrogatif de Blaise Zabini sur lui alors que Hermione soupirait une nouvelle fois.

« Ron, calme-toi, la Salle sur Demande va se rouvrir quand ils le décideront »

« Qui nous dit qu'ils ne se battent pas dedans ? »

« Ils auraient des marques non ? » signala Blaise. « Que je sache, aucun des deux n'a de traces de coup le lendemain. »

Ron passa une seconde fois devant le mur, soufflant qu'il voulait juste voir Harry Potter, savoir qu'il allait bien suffisait, même si cela ne durait que quelques minutes. Alors que ses pas le conduisaient une troisième fois devant la Salle sur Demande, les portes apparurent, faisant se figer Blaise, Hermione et Ron qui entendirent une musique assourdie sortir des cloisons de bois.

Le jeune Gryffondor posa sa main sur la porte et l'ouvrit doucement, conscient que ses compagnons de recherche se postaient près de lui. La cloison s'entrouvrit légèrement, laissant juste le passage pour qu'ils puissent voir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur mais lorsque Ron essaya de s'avancer dans la salle, une barrière invisible se profila, lui faisant heurter une paroi transparente.

Le jeune homme jura entre ses dents en regardant Hermione qui haussa les épaules.

« Pourquoi on ne peux pas rentrer ? » questionna Ron.

« Weasley, tu as simplement demandé à voir ton ami, pas à le retrouver physiquement »

« Mais… »

« Donc, la salle nous le montre mais ne nous fera pas entrer, c'est logique » souffla Hermione.

Leur attention se reporta alors dans la pièce, la découvrant assez sombre, seules quelques bougies flottantes éclairaient une scène qui figea de surprise les trois jeunes sorciers. La musique jusqu'alors assourdie arriva jusqu'à eux tandis que leurs regards fixes dévoraient le duo dansant au milieu de la salle, non loin d'un lit aux draps noirs.

Le couple était torse nu, les corps si différents, l'un doré et musclé alors que l'autre était pâle et élancé, luisaient doucement sous la faible lueur des flammes alors qu'ils se frottaient l'un à l'autre au rythme langoureux de la chanson. Hermione rechercha rapidement autour d'eux après la provenance de la musique mais ne découvrit rien de flagrant, ce qui la poussa à regarder une seconde fois son ami au centre de la pièce.

Harry avait les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte alors qu'il renversait la tête en arrière, le corps complètement abandonné aux mains opalines de Draco qui le maintenaient dans le dos. Le blond avait passé une de ses cuisses entre celles du Gryffondor et leurs hanches s'entrechoquaient langoureusement. Le jeune sorcier brun se passa la langue sur les lèvres alors que l'autre lui mordillait la mâchoire avant de lui lécher le menton. D'où ils étaient, ils pouvaient voir les lèvres de Harry bouger, leur faisant comprendre qu'il chantait presque silencieusement la chanson pour son…

Comment définir Malfoy dorénavant ?

Ennemi ? Depuis la fin de Voldemort et même avant, Harry ne le considérait plus comme ça, ils pensaient alors que Malfoy était devenu une habitude à haïr.

Ami ? Leurs relations diurnes ne pouvaient se plier à ce mot, ils ne se parlaient pas ou très peu, juste le temps de se provoquer et de déclencher un combat qui se terminait rapidement et maintenant qu'ils y pensaient…

Amant ? La proximité et le fait que justement, ces combats ressemblaient plus à des préliminaires où ils se frottaient l'un à l'autre en se dévorant du regard, l'un comme l'autre ayant une étincelle ardente dans les yeux montrait que cette appellation pouvait être la bonne.

Harry passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Malfoy et redressa le visage de celui-ci, frôlant de la langue les lèvres du Serpentard avant de continuer de chanter. « **Yeah it's holding me, morphing me… and forcing me to strive… to be endlessly cold within… and dreaming I'm alive** ». Ses paupières entrouvertes gardaient toute son attention dans les prunelles claires de son vis-à-vis, ce dernier enlaçant sa taille, le collant à lui, alors que le passage musical de la chanson les faisait onduler l'un contre l'autre.

Dans un même mouvement, les deux jeunes sorciers, anciens ennemis, posèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre, laissant leurs bouches se frôler alors que Draco reprenait la suite de la chanson, l'une de ses mains venant se plonger dans la masse indisciplinée de cheveux noirs qui lui faisait face, plaquant Harry plus fortement contre lui. « **'Cause I want it now… I want it now… give me your heart and your soul… I'm not breaking down… I'm breaking out… last chance to lose control** ». Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent brusquement, Draco mordant férocement la lèvre du bas de Harry alors que le brun le tenait par les reins, ses yeux se fermant un instant avant qu'il ne plonge à son tour les mains dans les cheveux blond clair de son amant, lui soufflant le dernier couplet de la chanson contre sa mâchoire, remontant sur sa joue «** And I want you now… ****I want you now… I feel my heart implode… and I'm breaking out… escaping now… feeling my faith erode** ». Ses lèvres frôlaient la peau pâle de son vis-à-vis avant que dans un même mouvement, ils s'embrassent, se resserrant l'un contre l'autre ardemment, de cette même frénésie qui les poussait chaque jour à s'affronter, cette chaleur entre eux qu'ils avaient toujours diagnostiqué comme étant de la haine.

Dans un doux frémissement, les portes de la Salle sur Demande se refermèrent, laissant les trois jeunes sorciers figés sur le seuil de la porte, rassurés que les deux ne s'entretuaient pas, mais tétanisés par cette découverte.

« Malfoy… avec Malfoy… » souffla Ron.

« Ron, remets-toi, tu veux ? » marmonna Hermione, s'éventant légèrement avec la Carte du Maraudeur.

« Il… avec Malfoy… il… »

« Weasley, peut-être que pour toi, c'est horrifiant de voir ça, mais je suis dans le même cas, Draco se tape Saint Potty » siffla Blaise.

« Mais comment… pourquoi ? »

« Qui peut savoir, Ron, ils se sont juste trouvés »

« Mais il pouvait pas se trouver autre chose que la Fouine ? »

« Dis donc, Weasley, Malfoy est un Sang-Pur et de haute lignée, tu ne penses pas qu'il conviendrait à ce Sang-Mêlé de Potter ? » souligna le Serpentard.

« Retire ce que tu as dit, Zabini, Harry a plus de classe et de courage que Malfoy et tout ça, réunis dans son petit doigt. »

« Et alors ? parce que Saint Potty est un Gryffondor, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est assez bon pour être avec notre Malfoy. »

« En tout cas, je comprends pourquoi ils ne disent rien de leur relation » remarqua fermement Hermione.

« Hermione ? » questionna Ron en la regardant alors que le Serpentard la fixait avec hauteur.

« Si c'est pour vous voir vous bouffer la gueule sur qui serait mieux avec qui et qui mérite mieux que qui, autant qu'ils gardent leurs rencontres secrètes »

« … mais Hermione, ça ne te dérange pas que Harry ne te dise rien ? » demanda Ron.

« Cela m'ennuie, je l'avoue, qu'il garde ça pour lui après tout ce qu'on a fait, mais tu le connais, Ron, Harry a toujours eu ce côté Serpentard en lui. »

« Pardon ? » interrogea Blaise.

« Le Choixpeau hésitait entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, c'est Harry qui a demandé à aller dans notre maison. »

Le silence se fit entre eux alors que leurs pensées partaient au-delà des portes, songeant tous trois aux deux jeunes hommes enfermés dans la Salle sur Demande. Blaise fut le premier à partir, sans un mot ni un regard pour les deux Gryffondor, dans un envol de cape qui aurait pu rendre jaloux Rogue, il se détourna et se dirigea vers sa maison.

Hermione fixa Ron, celui-ci serrant les poings en regardant le mur de briques avant de soupirer en la regardant. Dans son regard bleuté, la jeune sorcière voyait parfaitement le trouble de son compagnon mais en songeant aux paroles de la chanson que les deux murmuraient, blottit l'un contre l'autre dans une étreinte à la fois tendre et charnelle, elle sourit doucement.

« Laisse-lui le temps Ron… il en parlera de lui-même. »

« Ouais… mais Malfoy… il aurait quand même pu choisir un autre »

« Ça a toujours été Malfoy, Ron… ça te laisse le temps de te faire à l'idée »

« Ouais… on rentre ? » demanda le jeune homme.

La jeune fille acquiesça et le rejoignit pour se diriger vers leur tour, certaines paroles de la chanson en tête : « **Parce que je le veux maintenant… Je le veux maintenant… Donne-moi ton coeur et ton âme… Et je ne m'effondre pas Je m'évade… Dernière chance pour perdre le contrôle…** » peut-être que ce qui manquait à Harry était effectivement Draco…

Qui peut savoir après tout ?

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Ouais, ce fut court, mais c'est juste cette scène qui me titillait XD**

**J'allais pas faire une fic de 10 chapitres pour une danse langoureuse alors qu'on sait pas pourquoi, comment etc.…**

**Si ?... même pas en rêve ****J**

**Bye !!**

* * *

**Chanson complète et traduction** : Muse – Hystéria

http:_//ww__cinelle.n_et/tradu_ction-cha__ml (retirez les « _ »)

* * *

**Hagane en stress** : J'envoie ? J'envoie pas ?

**Harry** : Haganemaru ?

**Naruto soupirant** : Et c'est reparti

**Hagane, plus stressée encore** : J'envoie ? J'envoie pas ?

**Draco** : Cette connerie ? Envoie pas…

**Gros silence dans la salle, tous les regards se posent sur le serpentard, assis confortablement sur le canapé vert-serpentard d'Hagane.**

**Hagane, les larmes aux yeux** : Je le savais, j'envoie pas…

**Harry** : Mais non, c'est très bien, ne l'écoute pas !

**Sasuke** : Attend, tu vas pas l'écouter après toutes les fois où je t'ai sharinganisé, katonifié, chidorisé et autres coups vaches et qui n'ont pas marchés car t'as des putains de vies illimitées et que tu envoyais tes conneries !!!

**Silence² dans la salle, les regards se déportent sur Sasuke qui fusille de ses sharingan le sorcier pur sang.**

**Sasuke** : Si tu veux le punir, fout le uke.

**Draco se relève d'un bond** : QUOI ?!!

**Sasuke avec un sourire tout aussi hautain** : Un bon PWP où il est uke, ça va le calmer…

**Hagane écarquille les yeux** : T'es sur ?

**Sasuke** : Crois moi sur parole, ça fonctionnera.

**Draco sort sa baguette et la pointe sur le dos d'Hagane mais un dôme de chakra orange mélé d'éclair l'entoure aussitôt alors que Naruto et Sasuke la protége, la** **stupéfiant.**

**Hagane** : Euh… Vous me protégez ?

**Naruto** : T'as la NaruSasu day à faire, j'y tiens à mon Sasuke en jupe…

**Sasuke** : Pareil, tu as Tentation à faire également… Je patiente mais j'y tiens également…

**Hagane soupirant** : Une protection totalement désintéressée en gros…


End file.
